


A Thousand Words for ‘Nice’

by runningscissors



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningscissors/pseuds/runningscissors
Summary: "He should feel like an awful person for being happy when Veronica tells him that she doesn’t want Logan to find her. But, he never claimed to be a nice guy. It’s a role that just gets thrust upon him."
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Stosh "Piz" Piznarski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Thousand Words for ‘Nice’

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal. Rediscovered as I was cleaning out my dropbox. Set around “Of Vice and Men” – Season Three.

There is a song for every situation, every occasion, every mood. That’s the fantastic thing about music: it’s universal, it pertains to everyone. 

Piz is pretty sure it’s that line that got him the job at Hearst Radio. 

Piz is an intelligent guy. He gets scholarships and philosophy and all that mumbo-jumbo. He can whip out random literary quotes like no one’s business, and that’s all fine and dandy, but it’s not going to do him a lot of good in a school where the majority of the student population are California blondes. 

Well, that is except for Veronica. Veronica breaks all the moulds that Stosh Piznarski had set out. 

She’s like the opening chords to a Lou Reed song, unconventional, but beautiful all the same. 

He can just hear it: _I Love You Suzanne – New Sensations, Album One, 1984_

Okay, maybe that’s the reason he got the job. 

+

Piz drags the tip of his pen along the spirals of his notebook, creating a zipping noise that earns him one too many disgruntled looks from people around him. 

People are so touchy these days. 

He goes over his playlist for tonight, making sure he’s balanced the good tracks with the complete crap he’s forced to shuffle into the mix. 

“Piz?” A voice calls his name, and he swivels to see Veronica dump her bag onto the desk. 

“Is there something I help you find here at the Hearst Student Library?” She sits down at her chair and clasps her hands together like she’s a perky librarian. 

He smiles and leans in. “Well, actually, yes. I’m looking for a book on amphibians in the rainforests of Peru.” 

She bats her lashes, “Let me see what I can scrounge up,” she goes to slide to the computer to her left, and Piz shoots out his hand to stop her.

“I was kidding,” he says with a smile. “In reality, I was waiting for you.”   
  


“Oh really, Piznarski,” she cocks her head; he bites down the urge to call her adorable. 

“Yeah, I seem to have locked myself out of the radio room.” He scratches at the back of his head, the manlier version of a blush. “You mind pulling a Harriet the Spy and jiggling the lock for me?” 

_“Harriet,”_ she scoffs as she slings her bag over her shoulder. “I am _so_ Nancy.” The desk door slams shut behind her as she walks towards the exit. 

“Oh, Bess,” she calls over her shoulder, “mind putting the ‘BE RIGHT BACK’ sign up for me? I mean, it’s only fair since I’m saving your ass.” 

Piz smiles and reaches across the desk to grab the plastic sign before running to catch up to her tiny form.   


“For the record,” he says, “I am way more George than Bess, for your information.” 

They don’t mention Ned Nickerson. 

+

The walls of the motel are a nasty, faded yellow, like the pages of his grandmother’s cookbooks from the _old country_. 

“So,” Piz begins as he flips through his Sociology textbook. “I think that I should make Veronica a mixtape. Girls like that kind of thing, don’t they?” 

Wallace lifts his nose from his sprawl of books. “I don’t really classify Veronica as a girl.” 

He can already hear it in his head: ‘ _Low’ by Cracker -Kerosene Hat, 1993_

“Well, I beg to differ. You have seen—”

“Whoa, man,” Wallace cuts in quickly, “I don’t want to hear about this.” Piz has noticed that Wallace’s speech breaks into that over annunciation thing he does whenever Veronica is discussed. 

“Hey now, get your mind out of the gutter.” Piz flips onto his back, sending his textbook flopping to the ground. “But, really, do you think she’d like that?” 

His roommate sighs, “Piz, man, you’re a nice guy.” 

Piz quirks an eyebrow, “So, what’s your point?” 

“That’s _exactly_ my point. Your parents send you care packages and leave messages on your phone.” Wallace sighs again, “It’s just not gonna happen, trust me.” 

“But, I mean…” 

Wallace looks him down with his _if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to hit you_ face and returns to his stack of books. “We came here to study, not to talk about Veronica.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

+

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

This is what crosses Piz’s mind when he swings his door open to reveal the skin of Veronica’s legs and thighs as she stands at his wardrobe in a t-shirt and jammy shorts. 

‘ _How Soon Is Now’ The Smiths – Meat Is Murder, 1985_ (quite possibly the sexist song he’s ever heard)

_Thank-you God,_ He thinks, _I knew I would get my reward for slaving away in Catholic school for seventeen years._

He watches her rummage through his wardrobe for a few more seconds. She really does have beautiful legs, and clearly, he needs to get laid. 

The last time he had sex was prom night of his senior year. He and his ex had skipped the whole thing and opted instead for a night of having sex on her basement couch, then watching _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ – in that exact order. Piz doesn’t even like _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. He wanted _Evil Dead_ , but she told him that it was lame. He should have known their relationship wouldn’t last. 

She turns around. O _h shit._

  
“How long have you been standing there, Piz?” she gives a quirked smile but can tell she’s embarrassed, a small blush crawling up her cheeks. “I might expect a tip.” 

His ears burn with embarrassment as well, “Just for like, two seconds.” And the door closes behind him. 

He reminds himself to thank Wallace for going all Cujo on his ass because when Veronica says she’s crashing with him, he just about flips his lid. 

He just imagines her cute little scrunched up features as she sleeps, maybe he’ll play her some Nick Drake, she looks tense. 

He should feel like an awful person for being happy when Veronica tells him that she doesn’t want Logan to find her. But, he never claimed to be a nice guy. It’s a role that just gets thrust upon him. 


End file.
